


Realization

by BrightRedSunset88



Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beetlebabes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightRedSunset88/pseuds/BrightRedSunset88
Summary: Some falling in love Beetlebabes fluff.  Lydia is 18.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: If you have not yet done so, please read "Welcome To My Page" to understand what my fics and account will be like.
> 
> This one-shot is not meant to be a perfectly written fic, it's just something I felt like writing cuz why not.

Lydia opened the door to Beetlejuice's Roadhouse, making her way from the kitchen to the living room and curling up on the couch.

"Lyds? Is that you?" The familiar raspy voice questioned.

"Yes, I'm in here, Beej."

Beetlejuice juiced himself into the living room with a bowl of popcorn.

"Alright!" He hollered. "It's movie time, babes!"

They settled in together, snuggling up as they chose a thriller movie to pass the time.

For many years they've snuggled platonically, and this time seemed like any other time. Lydia leaned against his shoulder, curling up against him on the couch as he wrapped an arm around her, his other hand busied with the popcorn. It was a common position for them, and one of the most comfortable.

Beetlejuice tossed a kernel in the air, juicing it into a beetle before it dove into his gaping jaws.

_CRUNCH!_

Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed, happy to spend time with her best friend. 

Ever since the two first met, they've been inseperable. They've been there for each other through thick and thin, going on wild adventures together. Because of this, their bond has grown even stronger over time. While Beetlejuice's trademark stench and love for beetles and pranks would annoy most anyone, Lydia has gotten used to it over time. It has even gotten to the point of her not being able to smell his stench until he would deliberately show it off.

Beetlejuice had always found Lydia fascinating. She was the only one to put up with his antics and stick around, bad puns and all. Even when there were times when he was unfair to her, she still forgave him. While he wouldn't admit this, the fact that Lydia continued to stick around through their bad days made Beetlejuice's heart grow softer over time. Not only that, but she was a strong and independent girl who wasn't afraid to stick up for him or herself. She embraced her love for the creepy side of life, making friends with insects and other wildlife. She remained positive through tough times, which balanced the scale when Beetlejuice would be feeling particularly down about something. All of these factors planted hundreds of seeds of happiness into Beetlejuice's soul, making him care for the girl more and more throughout their years of friendship.

Lydia never had a bored day with Beetlejuice. As dead as he was, he always brought extra vigor and spark into her life. He would make her laugh until her sides and cheeks hurt, he would lift her up when she was doubting herself, and he would take her on wild adventures, whether it be in the Outerworld or the Neitherworld. And no matter how many arguments or fights they got into, they always made up at some point and did some fun activities to reconnect their bond.

The two were perfectly balanced; Beetlejuice would bring more fun into her life, and Lydia would teach Beetlejuice how to be a better person (well, ghost) and give him advice when needed. With this friendship and these roles, everything just clicked.

Lydia reached for the popcorn bowl when her hand accidentally brushed against the ghost's, and a spark went off inside her. She pulled her hand back fast, muttering an apology.

Even after him taking her hand for many years while racing through their crazy quests, butterflies still fluttered in her stomach whenever she would accidentally brush against him in that manner. It's only happened recently that the butterflies began. When their hands brushed, when he put his hand on her shoulder or wrapped his arm around her... these small actions stirred up something inside Lydia.

As their movie played, Lydia turned her focus to her friend's arm around her. It was comforting to her, and extra cathartic since her dad and step mom rarely hugged her.

"So, Lyds," Beetlejuice paused the movie. "Which college are ya going to?"

"Pensworth University," Lydia replied, almost quickly. "They have great classes for photography there, and I want that to be my major."

"Babes, you'll _KILL_ that major with your skills!" Beetlejuice shouted, pulling her into a crushing hug. "You take _amazing_ pictures! Why, I'm sure you'll be the most _OUTSTANDING_ photographer in the school!" 

Lydia laughed, the support and tight hug of her best friend making her feel all warm and fuzzy. She returned his hug tightly, taking in his warmth and aura. He was always so comforting to her, stench not included.

"Uh, babes?"

Lydia pulled back, an eyebrow raised in concern.

"Did...did you just smell me?"

_Uh oh._

Apparently while hugging him she took a subconscious whiff of his scent!

She blushed, embarrassed out of her mind.

"Sorry," She pulled back. "I didn't...I didn't mean to do that..."

"Nah, don't sweat it babes! I smell _great!_ "

"Sure you do," Lydia rolled her eyes and laughed nervously.

Suddenly, Beetlejuice's nose was in her hair, and Lydia sat there frozen stiff in shock.

"Mmm," Beetlejuice mused, his eyes dreamily half lidded as he looked down at her. "You smell like roses."

Lydia was unable to hide her blush, and she had no idea what to do or how to _feel._ Her best friend, who detested anything that smelled pleasant, was willingly sniffing her hair.

"Um...thanks?" She replied in a confused manner.

"No problem, babes. Of all those sappy, fruity smells that are out there, the only one that I even like is of you."

Silence.

 _Oh no,_ Beetlejuice thought. _I didn't mean to say that out loud! What am I doing!?_

Lydia couldn't help but smile, and it was such a sweet smile that Beetlejuice's heart melted again.

"I mean uh..." The ghost looked down, and somehow his hands were on top of hers. _When did THAT happen?_

"It's okay, Beej," Lydia reassured. "I'm glad that my non-gross smell isn't unpleasant to you."

Lydia took a bold risk and intertwined her fingers with his. As she did, the butterflies moved from her stomach to throughout her whole body.

Now the both of them were blushing, and tension crackled in the air.

"Uh...babes?" Beetlejuice rasped.

"Yes?"

"I uh..." He nervously searched for the right words. "I just wanna say thanks for, you know, bein' there fer me. Bein' my friend and all. You're awesome, babes."

"And thank _you_ for bringing more life into my own life."

This cracked the ghost's heart again, but before he could reply, Lydia's warm and soft lips were on his.

_Whoa._

The ghost froze for a few seconds before melting into the kiss and holding Lydia close. Of all the centuries of his existence, no one else has kissed him as tenderly as Lydia did. Beetlejuice's heart went soaring, and it was one of the best feelings he's ever had.

After Lydia pulled back, she blushed and turned away, but her ghost turned her face back to him.

"Hey," He said softly. "Is this... is this really what you feel for me?"

"I think... I think so," Lydia answered.

"But... I'm just an old dead guy. I stink, in more ways than one of course, and I cause mischief all the time. Wouldn't you want to be with someone who's... not this? Not dead? Not smelly?"

Lydia immediately crushed Beetlejuice into a tight embrace as she kissed him again, this time definitely not as hesitant.

"You bring so much happiness to me, Beej. _This_ you. The stinky, crazy Beetlejuice I've grown up with for 7 years. Bertha and Prudence have tried to set me up on dates with other people, but they all had one thing in common. They weren't _you._ "

Tears formed in the ghost's eyes, and he swooped her up, flying to the ceiling.

"Hahaha! I can't believe it!" The ghost cried out happily, flying around his house while holding Lydia close in his arms. "I have a girlfriend! And she's the _best_ one I could ever have!"

Lydia laughed again as they shared another passionate kiss before Beetlejuice floated them back down to the couch.

They continued to watch their movie, cuddling more closely together than ever, awaiting what new adventures had in store for them as a couple.


End file.
